(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coke ovens for producing metallurgical coke from coal by coal carbonization and the collection of volatile products from the coke oven.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior coke oven constructions have included the oven chambers in which the coal carbonization takes place, the chambers being normally closed by doors registering with jambs on the opposite ends of the oven. A collecting main communicates with the coke ovens for the recovery of the volatile products from the coal, connection being made by an ascension pipe elbow, which in the prior art was provided with a loosely fitting hinged lid registering with a vent opening in the bend of the elbow. The operating temperatures of the ascension pipe elbows in the prior art construction generally permitted excessive leakage of the volatile products continuously during the operation of the coke oven which comprises an undesirable air pollution source.
This invention provides an ascension pipe elbow with a vent and a lid structure that normally closes the vent and insures against the leakage of the volatile products therefrom so as to avoid air pollution.